


[podfic] Let the Games Begin

by reena_jenkins



Series: House Rules [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Harry Potter AU, IT'S ALMOST MY 7TH PODFICIVERSARY, M/M, Podfic, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: At the very least, Bruce tries. His efforts are a little awkward and weird, but Tim's grateful all the same.





	[podfic] Let the Games Begin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let the Games Begin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/926124) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
 ****

 **Warnings:**  Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Harry Potter AU, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Pre-Slash, IT'S ALMOST MY 7TH PODFICIVERSARY

 **Length:**  00:10:23  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(DCU\)%20_Let%20The%20Games%20Begin_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
